


Disgusted

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cheating, Complete, Crying, Hot Kiss, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Truth or Dare, broken relationship, cheat, makeout, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Mark comes back from the show ‘it’s dangerous beyond the blankets’.Happily he tells Haechan what happened there, but at one point he sould have shut his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean with ‘just sharing a bed?’” The boy that smiles like the sun wasn’t laughing at all.

“That what i just said. His bed broke so he had to sleep in mine” the older rapper explains.

“Why did his bed even broke in the first place. you had a couch there for sure...” the last scents murmurs he.

“He jumped on it cause his drone was flying in his way..” Mark started to smile a little at those funny scenarios.

“When he makes you smile like this why aren’t you with him” Haechan mocks.

“Daniel? _Kang Daniel_?” Mark was in disbelief what just his boyfriend said to him

“Maybe you like his height or muscles. Oh no its his not cubby face, he is much more handsome, am i right?” Now the sun is angry.

“What are you talking about?! I’m not interested in him!” Mark defending himself.

“Yeah, riighht, how was he in bed?” Haechan keeps a straight face, nothing was funny anymore.

“Can you STOP! I just shared a bed WITH HIM so we can SLEEP!” Mark threw his hands around, that exposed his collarbone.

“What is this?!” Haechan came close and pulled the collar down, just to see a little red blue purple mark.

Mark looks into Chans face that got white and his face was full of-

“ _Fucking disgusting_ ” he snapped the tshirt in his fingers back.

“It’s not-“

“I DONT WANNA FUCKIN HEAR IT” Haechan walks out the dorm with a slamming door.

“fuck” Marks hands were in his hairs.

He fucked up, and that’s really big!

It was a dare that Daniel had to do. He knew it was a bad idea, but he doesn’t make the rules.

 

He left the 127 dorm, just like Haechan did 5 minuets ago.

Mark opens the Dreamies dorm door and he knew when he saw how messy everything was, that he made a big mistake.

Albums were laying on the floor some pictures too, only pics with them both on it. The rest were just pillows, and trophies that were now broken.

The rest of the team were standing in the open kitchen, they didn’t even dared to enter that war field.

“Why did he do this?” Jaemin asked.

“He screamed the whole time” Chenle adds.

“He was _crying_...” Renjun added quiet.

Mark doesn’t want to explain it, they would think wrong of him. He just ignored them and walked to his room. He passed Haechans room, big hiccups and screams into a pillow was all he heard outside the door. It broke his heart to hear his lover in pain because of him.

“ _I’m sorry_ ” left his lips quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mark didn’t get to see Haechan, he left the house early and came back when he had to go to his practice. He wanted to explain it, but Chan just ignored him and walked pass him like he is air. Mark saw those red swollen eyes, it looked like he didn’t slept at all last night.

Jaehyun enters the Dreamies dorm and went straight to Donghyucks room, he heard little whines and they came from his lover. He wants to know what is going on inside that room.

———

“Jisung told me that you were aggressive last night. What happened?”

“I wasn’t aggressive i was angry, i don’t let my anger out at people... so i had to destroy or threw some things.”

“SOME THINGS? Half of the living room is destroyed! Can you tell me please?”

“It was Mark.” Jaehyun grabbed Haechan hands

“What did he do?”

“H-he cheated on me.” Tears were swelling up in his eyes.

“He have a hickey on his collarbone, and it isn’t from me.” The grip on Jaehyun hands got stronger.

“I can’t believe that. This is why you tried to cover up your eyes as much you can with makeup?” The younger one nodded. Tears were leaving his eyes again.

“Do you want to sleep with me and Taeyong? Get a little bit away from that stress?” His thumb cares the younger hand.

“Yes please. Can- can you pack my bag?”

“Of course” Jaehyun stood up and began to fill the bag fore some nights, maybe a (1) week.

“Chani did you see my earri- Why are you packing a bag?” Jaemins finger points at one of there hyungs.

“He is going to sleep at the U dorm, i think for a week or something. Just a little space or break from this stress.” Jae explains.

“Ah oke...” Jaemin slowly walked backwards out of the room.

“He is going to tell everyone now” Haechan smiles at Jaemins big mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here eat something” Taeyong palced a full plate with food in front of Haechan.

“I don’t wanna eat...” he gave quietly of himself.

“Why i didn’t saw you eating anything since you’re here!” TY shoved the plate more to him.

“And you came here _3 days_ ago” Jaehyun says when he entered the dinner room to take a seat.

“I gained weight... i think. Or I’m making a diet” the younger one doesn’t know what he is doing but one thing he knows is that he needs to be more adult. That means less baby fat and more muscles.

“Just the half?”

“I’m not hungry! Don’t you get it!!” He replied annoyed.

“Calm down Chan” Jaehyun said.

“I’m going to bed” He stood up angrily and slammed the door close.

“Did he slept one night without _crying_?” Taeyong asked his boyfriend worried.

“I don’t think so. He still didn’t told me what really happened. I know that Mark cheated on him, but who knows who it was?”

They eat there dinner and went to bed, but not before passing Donghyucks room. Just to make a ‘late night’ check on the younger one. Taeyong went to the bathroom and let Jaehyun check.

He held his ear on the door and heard someone _throw up_. Panic build up.

He slammed the door opend and runs to the bathroom. The door wasn’t locked.

He kneel beside a crying hyuck and cares his back.

“You have to stop this.” Jaehyun says worried.

“I heard the door banging on the wall! What hap- DONGHYUCK!” He hugged the smaller one from behind.

“Everything is okey! We’re here.” The younger one didn’t stopped crying. Jaehyun came back with a wet towel and cleaned hyuck up around his mouth and wished his tears away.

Both adults hugged him till he calmed down and fell asleep between them.

“What was he doing?” Tae asked while petting chans hair to calm him down and give him safety.

“He threw up and was a crying mess. I never saw him like this. I didn’t know that the situation was that bad.” He picked him up in bridal style and laid him down in his bed.

“We need to talk to him. And now seriously! We need answers, this isn’t normal. And he is starting to eat with us tomorrow!”

 

———

 

“Good morning hyungs” Haechan enters the dinner room.

“Good morning” they both said back.

“Have a seat, we need to talk.” Taeyong said and placed a plate in front of him with some eggs and bacon. He looked at the younger one with an intense starre. Hyuck made his first bite after 4 days.

“Please tell us what _really_ happened between you and Mark. You need help and we are here for you” He points at Jaehyun and himself.

He swallowed and tried to avoid eye contact.

“ _Now_!” Jaehyun says in a strong tone. It gives him chills.

“Well, hmh. He shared a bed with Daniel, Kang Daniel. And somehow he got a hickey now, from the strong, handsome and funny Daniel. Since _I’m not enough_.” He hold back his tears and shove one spoon after the other one into his mouth. He ate out of anger.

Tae and Jae looked at each other in disbelief

“He did what?!” Tae shouts.

“And this is why you’re carving yourself till you throw up for nothing. You feel like you’re not enough! Are you that stupid?!” Tae shouts more.

“Calm down Tae, he can’t do anything about it. It’s good that you start eating now, and never stop, okey? You look cute with your baby cheeks. And i think it’s also one of Marks favorite things on you.” Jae tries to calm everyone down

“He doesn’t love me anymore” his voice cracked and he began to cry, again.

He got sandwiched again by both of them. He needs a lot of love and attention right now. His heart is broken and he doesn’t know what to do. Mark is his first lovee and relationship. So it hurts more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have a performance coming up today afternoon” Jaehyun reminded hyuck.

“I don’t wanna see him. I don’t want to sit in the same car like him. I don’t wanna get _hurt_.” The little one whispers to himslef. But loud enough for Taeyong to hear it.

“Ohh, sweetie, you can do this. Just do your job and maybe he apologize to you. So you can finally make things better.” He cares his shoulder.

“Maybe...”

—— —— ——

“The Van is here!” Taeyong screams. Haechan walked out of his room and wore chic clothing.

“Looking handsome little one” Jaehyun compliments him.

“Thank you, wish me luck”

Both shakes their fists in a ‘fighting’ move to support hyuck.

— — —

He opens the door and saw already every one sitting inside, just waiting for him.

A small ‘Hello’ left his lips. He tried to avoid one pair of eyes, just sat down quickly and was nervous about anything.

— — —

The Dreamies were backstage and got there clothes and makeup done.

“Omo, what did you done” Mark stylistin askedhim and points with a cosmetic brush at the _hickey_.

“Uhh, just _cover it up_ ” he tried to avoid this conversation. Haechan sat beside him and also get his hairs and makeup done. He looked at Marks mirror reflection, the hickey was now slightly yellow and blue. His eyes started to tear up again.

“Ahh! Why are you _crying_? The makeup!” The stylist came with some tissues and fixed his work.

“Sorry, just have something in my eyes, i think” he could feel Marks starre trough the mirror.

“I’m just a _fool_ ” he added silent and looked down. His makeup was done so it didn’t care now. His hair was just getting sprayed with some products, so there were done too.

“Finish” the hair stylist says, he jumps up of the chair in such a speed that it almost fall down.

“Woah” the stylist hold the chair just in time, not let it slam onto the floor.

“I’m sorry” he whispers and left the room.

— — —

“The medias are going crazy about you two. #markhyuck was the no.1 hashtag on twitter!” Taeyong told hyuck after he came out of the shower.

“Really? What do they say?”

“They can sense the fight between the two. ‘The ship is sinking’ is also really famous. The pictures clearly shows how uncomfortable and nervous you were, and you tried to hide behind Renjun. Mark looks at you with sad eyes, in EVERY pic!” He snapped the phone away and watched it with his own eyes. He looks up what other hashtags were in the trends. He _regret_ it so much. It was # _markniel_ ! Just what he wanted to see. NOT. He let the phone fall on the table and went to his room and _locked_ his room. The next second you heard his crying and how he was throwing things around his room. Jaehyun came out of the bedroom he shares with TY.

“What happend??!” He hurrys to his boyfriend.

“Huuh. Just,.. just look.” He showed him his phone, now he know why he is frustrated again.

“Poor hi-“

“AHHUGGG”

Both of there widen eyes met.

“ _Oh no_ ” Taeyong says before he runs to hyucks room. But the door didn’t open.

“Donghyuck open the door! Now!” He was scared. He threw up _again_ , in one week, two days in a row. This isn’t healthy for his hungry body.

“Let me” Jaehyun pushed him away and tried to open the door with his shoulder, foot and hands. The door slammed the wall and Taeyong rushed into the bathroom, what hyuck luckily not locked.

“Jaehyun! Call the Ambulance!” He shouted when he saw hyuck _lying on the floor with such a pale skin_.


	5. Chapter 5

“We just gave him more water and food into his body. Mr. Lee should be up in a few hours” the doctor made his last check on the tablet before he left the room.

“Tae? Did you call anyone?” Jaehyun sits beside Hyucks bed and was caring the sleeping boys arm.

“No, i don’t want them to worry. We don’t needall of them to be here. And Mark would feel bad, and he would think this is his fault”

“But _IT_ IS _HIS_ fault! Can’t you see how it eats haechan from the inside and outside. The doctor told us he lost 7 pounds is that one week he was with us. Just imagine how it would be in the Dreamies dorm, he wouldn’t come out of his room! I mean look at him, so pale and thin.” Jaehyun is getting mad, how can one person destroy the groups sun with just one action?! They need to bring them two to clear things out! I can’t go on like that!

“Let’s just sleep here a little and look how he is feeling tomorrow” Taeyong laid down onto the other bed that was besides hyucks one.

“Come here bebe” Tae tabbed on the free side of the bed and went to sleep as soon his boyfriend was cuddling with him.

 

— — —

Hyucks wakes up at 7 am, too early but he was full of energy, he missed that. He looks to the other side and saw the couple cuddle with each other, sleeping soundless. Something he missed too, cuddles, love, affection. He pushed himself up so he could sit on the bed.

The nurse came in and gave him some breakfast with some pills beside the glass full of water.

“For what are they?” He points at them

“Antidepressants, for pain and to gain weight” she told him with a smile. A smile he couldn’t understand. Since when am i depressed? How many pounds did i lost? What _pain_?

“Ah okey... thank you i guess” he was unsure how to react.

“Get well soon little one, you’re really handsome with more weight.” She is too kind for this world. An angle.

“Y-you are awake?” As soon the nurse left Taeyong sat up on the bed.

“Yeah” Hae took a bit of his sandwich.

“Please take the pills. Don’t push them away.” Taeyong was afraid that hyuck doesn’t want to take them since the kind woman described for what there are.

“Don’t worry i will take them”

 

— — —

“Soo Mr.Taeyong Lee, Haechan have to take those pills every morning and evening. He shouldn’t be drinking (alcohol) or take them without eating before them.”

“Okey, thank you doctor Park” they shook hands and left the hospital with Channi between them both.

— — —-

 

“Haechan you can’t live with us anymore” Jae tried to explain the situation.

“The other guys are coming back from China, that means here is no space left for you” Taeyong cuddles him and cares his back.

“It’s okey, i mean i don’t live here”

 

— — —

Haechan placed his bags into his room that he shares witht Jaemin. It was currently 11pm so he needs to stay quiet. Most of the members are asleep, some are for sure on there phones in the bed. He placed his shampoos into the bath and went to the kitchen with his little medicine bag, he ate at Jaeyongs place so there is no problem.

He had those three pills on the table in front of himself.

“What are _those_?” A voice he missed but hated at the same time asked him.

“None of your business” he gulped one after one down and tried to avoid eye contact.

“Are those _drugs_?” _Mark_ asked more panic now.

“Yeah drugs for you being a pain in the ass” hyuck stood up and left him in the kitchen alone.

 

— — —

“Hyung just tell me for what those pills are! I’m worried about him.” Mark immediately called Taeyong after he was left alone.

“I won’t tell you, but he needs to take them for one or two weeks.”

“But WHY?”

“MARK! Stop asking i WONT tell you! All you need to know is what i told you before! So, good night!”

“But hy- BIEB BIEB BIEB”

He canceled the phone call.

What happened at the time Hyuck was with them?

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning guys” Jeno greeds us as to breakfast.  
“Jaemin, Renjun and i made some eggs and rice for y’all” the power cupple, how nice.  
“Let’s eat! Shall we.” Renjun pushed us to the table.  
Before i could eat anything my phone went off.  
‘Tae-hyung 

### Notes:

> Thank u for reading this short ff ♥
> 
> comments some more short ff ideas that i should write :)


End file.
